Get This Vibe (album)
Get This Vibe (stylized: GET THIS VIBE.) is the fifth studio album by Australian recording artist Nash Yamin. It was released on August 14, 2019. Yamin announced the release of a new single via social media in July 2019, "Run Back to Your Arms". The single reached number 2 on the Billboard Hot 200 chart in the US and has since been certified platinum in several countries worldwide. An accompanying music video for "Run Back to Your Arms" was directed by Jonas Åkerlund and was released simultaneously with the single, and confirmed that Get This Vibe would be released the following month, along with the album's pre-order. A companion EP entitled Get This Vibe: Side B (2019) was released on December 11, Yamin's birthday, and features nine songs that were cut from the original project. Critical reception Get This Vibe was met with positive reviews, with critics complimenting Yamin's sense of maturity and growth on the album in comparison to his previous albums. Christine M. Sellers of The Celebrity Cafe wrote that Yamin "proves he's not just another teen heartthrob transitioning through his teenage years" and that the album "showcases Yamin's growth as both a songwriter and a vocalist". Brittany Goldfield Rodrigues of ANDPOP gave the album 3.8 thumbs up, saying that "with Get This Vibe, Nash is showing a mature musical side, willing to experiment with techno beats, lyrics and what he can do vocally. He provides an interesting indie yet synth take on pop music, and has clearly found a unique sound that he shines in, that separates him from the rest". In Allmusic, Matt Collar Said: "The fifth full-length studio album from Nash Yamin, 2019's Get This Vibe, showcases the singer' bright, lyrical dance-pop sound. The album follows up Yamin's 2018 release, One Man Army, and finds the star expanding upon that album's mix of heartfelt acoustic balladry, R&B-influenced pop, and dance-oriented anthems. Included are collaborations with Cardi B and the Klain Twins. Featured on the album is the single 'Run Back to Your Arms'." Singles *Run Back to Your Arms was announced as the lead single from the album on July 2, 2019. It was released on July 13, 2019. *Too Much featuring Cardi B was announced as the second single from the album and was released on August 26, 2019. *Nobody featuring the Klain Twins was announced as the third single from the album and was released on August 26, 2019. *Loaded Gun was announced as the fourth and final single from the album and was released on November 12, 2019. Run Back to Your Arms.png|Run Back to Your Arms|link=Run Back to Your Arms Too Much.png|Too Much|link=Too Much Nobody.png|Nobody|link=Nobody Loaded Gun.png|Loaded Gun|link=Loaded Gun Tracklist Get This Vibe – Standard version Get This Vibe – Target exclusive edition (bonus tracks) Other recorded tracks * "D.R.U.G.$" ft. Adi Ulmansky * "The Greatest" ft. Lil Yachyty * "To Fall" * "151" * "Spirit (Leave Me)" Get This Vibe tracklist.png|Standard tracklist Get This Vibe tracklist dlx.png|Target edition tracklist Category:Albums Category:2019 #